


Max's Anatomy Lesson

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: After dancing with Dureena on Mars, Max wants her and becomes a little obsessed.
Relationships: Max Eilerson/Dureena Nafeel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Babylon 5 Love Month, Of Elves and Men





	Max's Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Another B5- Crusade oldie I found in my files

Max found himself staring at her again. He shook his head to clear it and went back to dusting the ancient dust off the glyphs he was trying to translate as part of his job on this mission. He must have caught himself staring at her at least ten times today. She was very beautiful with her dark hair and cat’s eyes. She didn’t just walk. She walked around the site with a confident, powerful stride. Her leather leggings accented every muscle and every curve and her tight leather vest, instead of leaving little to the imagination, set Max’s imagination on fire. 

He’d had this problem ever since he had danced with her a few weeks ago on Mars. When he held her in his arms, she had unknowingly almost driven him mad! He could close his eyes and still feel her curves pressed against him. If that stupid kid hadn’t gotten into trouble, he might have had a chance. Damn Dureena anyway! He decided he had wasted enough time staring and daydreaming like a 14-year-old boy. She got called away by Matthew to do some climbing and was out of sight for a few hours so he managed to get some work done finally! 

He was fine until dinner and she sat across the table from him. She ate her dinner and stared at him over her food. 

“Max, are you all right? You look feverish,” she said. Max wanted to sink under the table. Instead he blushed! Him, Max Eilerson, blushing because of an ill-mannered alien thief! 

He managed to get through the meal in one piece and even to get in a couple of hours work before time to turn in. When he went to bed, he found that he couldn’t sleep. He remembered her scent. There was a woman on Earth that he known when he was in college who always smelled like an exotic spice, both she and her bed. Dureena’s scent reminded him of that. Like he needed something else to stimulate him. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours when he finally got up and got the jacket he had worn the night she had danced with him. He held it to his nose and inhaled her scent. He lay back and slid his hand inside his boxers…

*

After last night’s debacle, he decided to avoid her if he could and try to get some work done. That _is_ what he got the big bucks for. He tossed his ring in the air to catch it and dropped it as Dureena stuck her head in his door.

“Hey, Max, I know you’re busy but I’ve been meaning to get you to take a look at this little book and see if you know where it’s from.”

He sighed and motioned her into his quarters. 

She handed him the small handwritten book. He randomly opened it and saw that it wasn’t a book from any known planet or species. He turned a few more pages and the book opened to several pages of very intricate hand drawn pictures. He blushed as he realized what they were. They were drawings of humanoids having sex in many varied ways. It was an alien Kama Sutra.

“Dureena…”

“Oh!” was all she said as she saw the pictures. She hadn’t known what it was then. He found he couldn’t stop looking. He had never even seen some of the positions and he considered himself quite worldly. 

“Max? Uh - have you ever done that?” she asked pointing to a particularly strange drawing. 

“No.” he said quickly and slammed the book shut.

“I have,” she smiled a wicked smile, picked up her book and started for the door. 

“Don’t go yet. I – uh - haven’t figured out where it came from.” He got up and ran in front of her, cutting her off from the door. “Damn it to hell, Dureena! I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since that stupid dance on Mars!” he blurted out and instantly wished he had no tongue. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Why you jerk!” She poked him in the chest. “What makes you think that our people _could_ even mate if I did want to? You arrogant - _man_!” She stomped out his door and was gone.

He rolled his eyes and sank right down to the floor.

*

“Dr. Chambers, I need to ask you a question.” He said as he walked into Dr. Sarah Chambers' office in the medlab facility.

“What is it Max? I’m kinda busy.” Somehow his very existence seemed to annoy her. 

“How would one find out if mating between two different species of humanoids is possible?”

“Well, one could just ask me and I can probably answer your question, Max.”

He named over several species and Dr. Chambers told him yes or no. Some were so ridiculous that she laughed out loud at him. What was he up to, she wondered. Finally, he got around to naming Dureena’s species and he seemed to Dr. Chambers to be very interested in the answer.

“Hmmmm. I’m not sure Max. They are humanoid, but I’ve not really ever seen one naked so I really don’t know. You’d have to ask Dureena.”

Max gave her one of his sour smiles and left saying, “Thanks, you’ve been a great help.”

*

That night at dinner, Dr. Chambers asked Max, “Did you ever ask Dureena what you asked me today, Max?”

He wanted to sink under the table as all eyes looked at him. “No, Dr. Chambers, I didn’t ask her.”

“Ask me what?” Dureena piped up and asked Max. 

“Later,” Max answered her.

“Why not here?” she pressed. 

Dr. Chambers finally said, “You might want to wait and ask in private, Dureena.”

And she did.

She followed him from the cafeteria back to his quarters. 

“What did you want to ask me?”

“It was nothing, Dureena. Sarah was just having some fun at my expense."

“You’re lying, Max and I want to know why. You’ve been acting a fool lately and I’m getting tired of it.” She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

“I was just curious to find out if certain alien species could mate with each other.” He finally gritted out as he looked at the floor. 

“Oh, and you wanted to know if humans and my species could – mmm - mate?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Well, to be truthful, I’m not certain. I’ve never mated with a human before. Look at the Centauri! They look just like you but it’s impossible to mate with one of them. Then there’s the Narn, who can mate quite satisfactorily with humans. So I don’t know. The only way I know to tell is to look and see. Remove your pants and I’ll look and tell you if you’d be able to mate with me.”

Max blushed to the roots of his hair. She had him now. What was he going to do? 

He did the only thing he could think of.

“I will if you will.”

She smiled wickedly at him and started with the fastenings on her leggings. Max unbuckled his belt slowly, watching her every move. She slid her leggings down slowly over her hips as Max unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He was hard already. By the time she had undressed down to a tiny lace panty, Max was down to his boxers.

“Shirts,” she said.

Max was wishing that he’d spent a little more time in the gym. He unbuttoned his silk shirt as Dureena unbuttoned her tight leather vest and dropped it to the floor. Max almost choked as he looked at her. She was stunning. Her breasts were full and her skin was pale. Her rose colored nipples showed her excitement too as she stared at Max as hard as he did her. Max was a big man, not slim and tough like Matthew. His chest was broad as well as his shoulders. He might have had a little extra meat on his bones but not enough to detract at all from his handsome good looks. Dureena’s stare was admiring. 

“Now the rest.” Dureena whispered. This was no longer a game. She knew what was going to happen and so did Max. She slipped her fingers under the lace and slid them down far enough that they dropped to the floor. Max did the same, never taking his eyes from her. Her body was smooth and hairless when she stood up straight. 

At the same time, they both spoke: “You have no hair,” from Max and “You’ve got hair,” from Dureena. They both laughed and then got very, very quiet. She stepped toward him. His first instinct was to step back. He still wasn’t completely sure that she wasn’t going to laugh at him and run out. He stepped toward her. 

She looked over his shoulder at the big bed and then smiled at him. She went around him and pounced on the bed. He moved slowly and lay down beside her. She lay on her back and smiled up at him. He kissed her over and over. Her hands explored him, touching his shoulders, down his back, his butt, and then they slithered between their bodies and found his cock. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him slowly as he kissed her neck, whispering promises in her ear as he nibbled her earlobe. He kissed down to her chest, capturing a hard nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and sighed when he sucked it into his mouth. Her hands moved up him to his chest, feeling the hair on his chest, touching his nipples, rubbing them until they hardened and then rubbing them some more. He kissed a wet shiny trail down her smooth belly to her soft hairless mound. He touched her with his hand, loving the feel of the satiny skin as he opened her legs and then opened her sex. There was little if any difference in her and the human females he’d been with. He kissed her, tasting her.

“Max,” she whispered breathlessly as she opened herself more fully for him to taste. He explored her with his tongue, delighting both her and himself. She was so responsive to his every touch. He knew he had to slow himself down a bit or he wouldn’t last past a few more minutes so he shifted his focus to her muscular legs. He kissed her legs from thigh to ankle and was rewarded by a kick to his head when he kissed a very ticklish spot on her ankle. 

“Oh Max, I’m sorry,” she whispered as she pulled him back up and kissed the side of his face. He kissed her mouth again, losing himself in her golden eyes. It was her turn to explore as she pushed him onto his back. She looked at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose. Then she kissed him all over slowly. He moaned when she bit his hard little nipples, laughed and jerked when she found the ticklish spots on his knees, and cried out when she finally slid her mouth over him. She sucked him gently and slowly, savoring him, driving him to the brink time and time again only to pull back and start again.

“Hmmm,” she said as she stroked him while she idly kissed the head of his cock and looked up at him. 

“What?” 

“You’re bigger.”

“Pardon?”

“You’re bigger than men of my species. Thicker, bigger,” she smiled wickedly and dipped her head and took all of him into her mouth one last time.

He lifted her up to lie on top of him. She smiled as she stretched and wiggled, getting comfortable. She placed a leg on either side of him and sat on him. She put her hands on either side of his head and leaned down and kissed him yet again. 

“Uh, Max, I think I need to tell you some things about my body before we go any further. I’m mostly like human women but not quite. Our women conceive during orgasm. I don’t know why but they do and our bodies are designed to take maximum benefit of this. Once you’re inside me, I can’t let you go unless I have an orgasm. The muscles inside me won’t relax enough to release you until I do orgasm. Knowing that, do you still want to have sex with me?” 

Max looked up at her. “I want to make love to you until I can’t anymore. I want to be inside you right now more than I want to breathe. Please, don’t make me suffer being without you a moment longer, Dureena.” And she didn’t. She moved over him and took him inside. He groaned at how tight she was as she groaned at how his size strained her a bit, but they soon became accustomed to each other and she began to ride him. She reached for his hands and pushed them back against his chest where she placed her hands in his and began to use him for leverage. Her eyes never left his as she took him deep into her body time and time again. She looked like a goddess as she rode him. 

“Oh Max,” she whispered and then she screamed as she shuddered and bucked and squeezed his hands so hard she hurt him. He felt her so tight around him that he was sure they both might explode, just before he let go, coming with her. The orgasm went on and on for both of them, both clinging to the other. When they stopped moving, she lay down on top of him with him still inside her. 

“I don’t want to let you go yet,” she whispered as she felt him shift underneath her. 

He captured her mouth in a kiss and moved his hips up into her. She smiled at what she felt. “It seems that I don’t have to let you go right now,” she said as he rolled her over and began thrusting himself into her again. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at her.

“What?” 

“Do you remember the position in the book that I hadn’t tried and you said you had?”

“Yes,” she smiled up at him.

“Would you show me?” he asked her. And she did. 

*

Much later, sometime in the wee small hours of the morning, Dureena lay in Max’s arms as he slept. He lay on his back and she had her head on his chest. She smiled to herself as she ran her hands through the hair on his chest and listened to his heart beating. He had led her on merry chase and she hadn’t been sure at all that she would catch him until this morning when he made his little confession. She had wanted him since he danced with her on Mars. Feeling him hard against her as they danced excited her and his scent made her think of warm dark places. If that poor young man hadn’t almost gotten killed, she felt sure that they would have done this that night instead of waiting so long. He had been worth the wait though, she thought as she smiled and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
